


Those Thin Lips

by nanjatte



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the green room before rehearsal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Thin Lips

  


as the day for their new single comes closer, all Arashi member had been busy with so much rehearsal for a performance to promote their new single.  
there’s no day they’re not visiting the jimusho to train new choreography.   
  
one day, their manager told them to gather at the jimusho so early in the morning. just this once they had to train earlier because their schedule can’t match up, and they got another shooting for their bangumi tonight, so this is the only time they can gather to learn the new moves.   
  
as expected, Sakurai Sho arrived earlier than the others, or so he thought.   
when he reached the green room, he saw a figure was sleeping on lined-up chairs, even though there’s a sofa near.   
when he looked closer, it’s Nino.   
he was surprised about the younger’s presence, so rare to see Nino came to rehearsal early.   
though he’s sleeping on chairs, his expression was so relax, if Sho, he would choose sofa of course.   
  
thinking this is not good for Nino’s body, Sho carefully carried Nino with bride style to move him onto the sofa so he could sleep much better.   
slowly he put his friend, and added a blanket on top of him.   
  
not long after, Nino stirred in his sleep, Sho’s afraid he’s gonna woke up, but Nino’s expression just changed a little bit, a bit more comfortable and...  _ beautiful _ ...   
_ wait, what was i thinking? he’s guy damn it! _  
Sho quickly looked away from Nino.   
“ unnnn~ ” Nino groaned.   
as a caring friend, once again he took a look, just this time, on Nino’s lips that was producing that sound earlier.   
_ ugh, why your lips is so tempting Nino! _  
then, it hit him. rehearsal is still a half an hour to go, the members had not arrived yet.  _ there’s still a little chance... _   
  
carefully, Sho’s on his knees, beside Nino, lowering his head.   
his eyes are locked on those thin lips.   
his heart was beating so fast, his mind was just thinking about kissing Nino silently.   
this is got nothing to do with my feels ne? just a curious what taste that Nino’s lips had, right?   
  
their lips are getting closer by seconds, just when Sho was gonna do it, the door opened.   
  
“O hayou gozaimasu! yo! Sho-chan! you’re already here ne! ” Aiba said cheerfully in the morning.   
“ a-ah! o-ohayou Aiba-chan! ” Sho said nervously, his head now straight, his eyes now focus on Aiba’s figure tried to make a conversation.   
“ haha, what’s wrong Sho-chan? your cheeks are red you know.. ” said Aiba while putting his bags on the table and took a seat on the near chair.   
“ ah, it’s nothing, maybe i put the heater too hot ”   
“ hmm.. hey, who’s there on the sofa? riidaa? ”   
“ eh? no, it’s Nino, rare ne? to see him in the morning, he got earlier than me.. ”   
“ yeah, rare indeed, ah! ohayou Jun! ” Aiba said greeted the youngest member of their group just came in through the gray door.   
“ ohayou. wow you three are early ne~ ” Jun said noticing Nino’s on the sofa still asleep.   
“ eh? three? you know Nino’s here? ” Sho surprised by Jun’s sharp senses.   
“ haha, yes of course, he texted me last night, he couldn’t sleep because of random reason, so he said he would try to sleep here, since today we got rehearsal early. ” said Jun by showing Nino’s mail for him last night.   
Jun now walking to reach a chair beside Aiba, not long after their leader came in, murmuring good morning to each of them and went straight to the sofa.   
“ hey Nino, get up, it’s my turn ” Riidaa said shaking the younger.   
Seeing this, Sho was kinda sad, to see Nino woke up.   
soon Nino woke up and got up but still sitting on the sofa “ ah! minna, you’re already here ne, ohayou.. ” Nino said still sleepy and got bed hair, Sho’s eyes still locked on this younger’s cuteness,  _ just how could you manage to be this cute after woke up?! _  
  
Nino now moved to the table, giving the sofa to their leader.   
Sho followed took a chair for Nino and himself.   
  
the clock hit 8AM, means already time to go to the rehearsal room.   
Jun took steps to the sofa, waking up their leader.   
then they went out from the green room, Aiba was in front so energetic follows the juntoshi pair mumbling something about the choreography, seems Jun still confused about one part that Riidaa taught them yesterday.   
catching up, Nino and Sho.   
Sho now put his hand on Nino’s head tried to make up his hair.   
“ what are you doing Sho-chan? ”   
“ ah! i’m sorry, your hair, it’s still in bed hair you know ”   
“ haha it’s okay, we’re just on rehearsal after all. don’t you find it cuter like this? ” Nino said with teasing smile.   
“ very... eh! no i mean--- ”   
“ hahahaha thank you Sho-chan! let’s go! they’re gonna leave us! ” Nino smiled to him and took Sho’s hand.   
“ uh okay.. ” Sho still felt embarrassed about he said earlier, but he’s also happy to see Nino’s smile this morning.   
maybe today he could remember the moves more easily.


End file.
